


5th Period Massacre

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom- LeATHERMØUTH, LeATHERMØUTH
Genre: Implied Violence, The most swearing I've ever used in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little rant from Frank's point of view, before the '5th Period Massacre'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5th Period Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 5th Period Massacre by LeATHERMØUTH.
> 
> Hello, me again. Sorry about the random one-shots and not updating Run Dry, which is what I should be doing, but I've wanted to write a fic for this song for ages. Plus, I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd use the time wisely.

Fuck them.  
Fuck all the people that hate me.  
Fuck all the people that bitch about me behind my back.  
Fuck the ones that pretend to like me.  
I know what goes on in your heads, each thought ticking away like clockwork. I know what you think every time you see me. Those... little thoughts you think I'll never hear. Those passing judgements, spoken in hushed tones every time I walk by.  
And I'm done.  
You hear me? I'm fucking done. I'm done with all of you and your bullshit.  
And maybe, I'll find a way to make you all pay.  
Every single one of you.  
I can make the corridors run red with your blood.  
I can paint the lockers with your brains.  
I can gun each and every single one of you down.  
And do you know what?  
I just might.  
Because the world always hated me.  
It took me a while to realise this, until it dawned on me.  
Nobody is looking out for you... nothing is getting better.  
So I decided, that day, I'm on my own from now on.  
Fuck those who tried to help me, you could never do enough.  
For as long as I can remember, I've hated you all.  
XO,  
The monster you created.

**Author's Note:**

> When I said 'a little rant' I did mean 'little'. This is so short, but it did take me five minutes to write, so what do you expect?  
> Feel free to leave a comment, even if it's just a smiley/sad face, whichever reflects your mood today.


End file.
